


Inuyasha One Shots

by 95WolfPanda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Forever, Heart Break, Love, Mates, Romance, Sex, mate, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95WolfPanda/pseuds/95WolfPanda
Summary: Inuyasha one shots of some of our favorite couples.  (Inuyasha/Kagome.  Sesshomaru/Rin)Please let me know if there is a chapter/one shot that you would like expanded (to have more to it that what there is, if I should make it a few chapters).Please excuse and grammatical errors/spelling errors.Please Enjoy
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5





	1. Will Follow You Anywhere

Rin ran after him, not wanting to let him walk away from her that easily. She had told him she loved him, months ago. He had accepted this, and he had even allowed a kiss or two that day. Soon they were a couple, but then today, he wanted to call it off. To say that it meant nothing. But there was something in his eyes, something that told her that he didn’t want this, not really. That he did indeed wish to be with her, somewhere inside of him, no matter how deep that was it was there.   
She ran and soon saw him in the sky as she fell to her knees. The pain was too much for her to bare. She curled into a ball and cried until she felt two arms lift her off the ground, and then looked into the eyes of Inuyasha. He knew about this, and now he tries to care.   
~~~~~He wanted to be with her, but he couldn’t risk her safety. He would not risk her life for his selfishness. For his need for her, for his mate. His heart and soul ached telling her that what they had was nothing. That he did not care for her, that she was just another test for him, that she was only a game. The pain in her eyes, as the tears slowly began to fall down her face. He tried to erase that image from his mind, as he ran faster, soon he was in the air. He left off to his castle, away from the only one that he loved, the one that understood him, and accepted him, even knowing what he is capable of, and what he had done in his life.   
For months now he roamed the halls of his castle, and he roamed his lands, always thinking of her. Her laugh, her smile, and the way she would look at him. He felt a pain in his chest, and shook his head, trying to get rid of this ache in his soul. He himself didn’t know how to handle these feelings, to feel this pain he felt now. He had left her months ago, and still the pain he saw in her eyes still haunts him. Him the Great Lord Sesshomaru.  
Today it was like any other day, he wondered his lands thinking of his mate, thinking of Rin. Something in the air caught his attention. He sniffed once, twice and took off to the east. He reached his destination and saw bandits rampaging through a village. He could have sworn. He must have been mistaken. He had turned to leave only to hear a familiar scream. He ran towards the scream, which led him to a hut further from the rest. Five men were surrounding something. And the men had started to remove their clothing. Two of them were holding something, or more like someone down. Sesshomaru used his poison claws to kill the first three, and then had a clear shot of the two men holding Rin down. Her clothing had been removed. He growled out at the two men.  
“You can wait your turn demon.” The men were about to touch her when he killed them both instantly. He saw her kimono on the ground a few feet away and grabbed it. He walked back over to her and covered her up.   
“Are you alright?”  
Her answer surprised him. There was an edge to her that he hadn’t remembered.  
“I was just almost raped because you left, and now you want to know if I am alright?” She took in a deep breathe. “Yes I will be fine, this is nothing new to me.” He looked at her. “Apparently I am a beauty to most men I guess. Last time there were only two of them, luckily for me, Inuyasha showed up right on time.” She looked down at her hands before pulling her legs to her chest. “I don’t like being alone.” Tears welled up in her eyes. Sesshomaru wanted to comfort her, but if he touched her, it could be the end. He wouldn’t be able to leave a second time, or could he. He stood and began to walk away. “That’s it? You are going to leave me again, do I really mean nothing to you?” He ignored her the best he could and continued to walk away.   
He had made it pretty far from the village before he heard footsteps running towards him. He sighed knowing it was Rin who had followed him. “Rin.” He said coldly before she could get too close to him. He heard her stop. “Go back home.”  
“I don’t have a home. You of all people should know that.”  
“Rin, I do not want you, leave.”  
“You don’t want me, I am still only a game to you that is all that you can tell me. You can’t even look me in the eyes and tell me that right now can you, not even back then. You looked everywhere but at my face when you told me that.” He spun on his heels.  
He looked her in the eyes. “Go home!”  
“You are my home!” She yelled back. She had never raised her voice at him before. He seemed taken back for only a moment.  
“I do not want you Rin.” His jaw clenched, he saw that look in her eyes again, although this time seemed different. She was angry with him as well, and she should be.  
“But I want you, you told me that I meant something to you, so why all of a sudden do you change your mind?”  
He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. “I, we, You and I can never be.”  
“Why not?”  
“I am Demon, you are human.”  
She took steps towards him until she stood only inches from him. “Don’t you get it, I don’t care.”  
“We are from two different worlds.”  
“What is your point? Please be honest with me?” She was begging him.  
“You are important to me Rin, but we could never be.”  
“I don’t care what happens to me Sesshomaru. I love you. There is nothing you can say or do that can change that. I love you more than my own life whether you like it or not. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. I need you in my life. If you are worried about me going to hell! I don’t care, as long as I am with you I don’t care. With you I am home, I am where I belong. I don’t want to go to heaven or some place without you if you will not be there.”  
“Rin you belong in this heaven that you humans speak of.”  
“I don’t want to be there if you are not.”  
“Rin I will burn in hell, I will not allow you to suffer the same fate.”  
“Sesshomaru! I don’t care, if you burn I burn with you, I go where you go.” She was pleading.  
He turned away from her and began to walk away. “Please don’t leave me, I don’t have anyone. I love you Sesshomaru, please, please don’t do this…..” He heard her sobs, her pleading with him with every fiber of her being. He heard her fall to the ground. He was breaking her soul, her beautiful soul. “P-please….” He couldn’t do it, not anymore. He needed her. He went back to her. He took her in his arms, lifted her off of the ground and finding the perfect tree to pin her to. He pinned her to the tree as her legs wrapped around him. They looked into each other’s eyes.   
“If you burn, I burn with you.” She told him again. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her.   
“You will be the death of me.” He whispered against her lips, as he felt her smile and the tears that fell from her eyes.   
“And you will be mine,” I told him.


	2. His Mate

Kagome’s POV  
I have been back for almost three months now, Inuyasha seems to have changed over the years while I was gone. Finished with High School and classes, and now I am back here with my friends. With Inuyasha. Three months I have been back and still, he has not mentioned that kiss we shared we had come to me in the darkness. It is like old times, but there is a softer side to him that he shows more often than he used to. He is happy and I am happy to see him happy. The twins like to play with his ears, and he seems to take it well, better than I thought he would. I wonder what he would be like if he had his own child? I shook the thought out of my mind when I heard Inuyasha calling me.   
“Yeah almost done one second,” I called to him, as he walked over to me. I was cleaning the small home that we shared. He had built his own while I was away, and I now share it with him. We sleep separately like we used to, nothing has changed. Although I like it this way, being able to live with him, to see him, rather than to not see him at all. I finished what I was doing, and then turned to Inuyasha. “Yes, what is it?” I asked moving a strand of hair behind my ear. He seemed nervous about something, what does he want?   
“Take a walk with me.” I nodded my head as he led the way out of the home and to the outskirts of the village. Towards the trees, towards the well, towards the tree where I found him. He stopped under the tree and turned to look at me. “I used to come here every other day or so when you were away.” That shocked me, I never thought I would hear anything like this coming from Inuyasha.   
“Mom or grandpa would catch me studying under the tree or in the shrine all the time,” I told him as I stepped a bit closer to him. “I felt somehow closer to you as long as I was in one of those places,” I told him honestly.  
His hand touched my cheek, he was careful not to scratch me with his claws, although I wouldn’t mind much, it would be an accident. “I’m not sure how to really do this.” He said, and I opened my eyes to look at him.  
“Do what?”  
“Last time it didn’t end well.” His voice dropped a bit, and I understood.   
“Don’t think about it, just do,” I told him. Stop playing these games with my head Inuyasha.   
“I.I.I can’t.” He stuttered out as he took a step back.  
“Why not?” I asked raising my tone. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes already.  
“Because…” He trailed off.  
I stepped closer to him, “Because what Inuyasha?”  
I found myself pinned to the tree. “I can’t lose you, I can’t, I won’t.” He gripped my shoulders in his hands. It almost hurt, keyword is almost.  
“Then don’t,” I told him as I brought my hands to touch his face. His eyes searched mine, as I searched his. His lips crashed down to mine, and I couldn’t seem to remember where I was. Nothing else mattered anymore. Only him and me.   
All too soon he pulled away, but he kept his hands on my hips. “Kagome?”  
“Yeah?” I asked a bit out of breath from that kiss.  
“Do you know about mates?”  
I looked at him a bit confused. “Mates?” I questioned.  
“When a demon has a mate.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
He sighed but continued. “Every demon has a mate.”  
“Do you mean like a soul mate, like in books?”  
“Yes, like the books you read.”  
“Okay,” I told him, urging him to continue.  
“It is a lot like that, although it is so much stronger.” His grip on my hips tightened slightly and he pulled me closer to him. “It is a connection that can never be broken when a demon finds his mate, only death could separate them, but then again, I would still find you.”  
I stared at him, is he saying...   
“You are my mate Kagome, I realize that now, I realized that the day I lost you.”  
I took his face in my hands and held him firmly. “You never lost me. You never will lose me.”   
His lips connected with mine again, and I giggled. I felt him smile against my lips, and I knew that from this point on, my life would change more than it already has.  
Chapter Red- Yours again Rin and Sesshomaru  
It has been two years since I have last seen lord Sesshomaru, and it was not on good terms. I am twenty now, and I miss him; in more ways than one. Three years ago he had told me a few things, things that I couldn’t believe, and I suppose I was right because he left me; again. Though this time I took things into my own hands. I left Inuyasha and Kagome, and I now travel around on my own. I say three years ago because when I was seventeen I had my first kiss; with Lord Sesshomaru. I was surprised at first, but soon we were together, and I was happy; he was happy, I think. But when I turned eighteen, he left. All he said was that we didn’t work, that I would be better without him, that I relied on him too much, more than I should, so he left. It didn’t make any sense to me then, and it still doesn’t make sense to me now.   
Through my travels, I have often wondered if I would ever run into him, but that has yet to occur. Deciding that I didn’t want to stop in a village, I continued walking and soon found myself deep inside of a forest. The trees were tall, while others were small, small shrubs and other small plants laid scattered on the earth, but oddly, it was beautiful. I shook my head as old memories tried to surface; I hate them, I hate him. Now that I think about it, I never want to see him again, he ripped my heart out, and now I walk in the darkness.  
Sesshomaru’s POV  
I thought I had left this life years ago. Wondering around this earth in search of something; now that my empire has been completed, I still wonder, though I do not yet know, for what purpose of which I wonder. I thought I had all I wanted, all I had worked for. I have power, the lands, the title of a great demon, my pride, yet something is missing. Out of nowhere my thoughts wondered to her… My thoughts randomly selected memories of her smile, her laugh, the way her nose would crinkle up, and how her eyes would shine with such light. Even the way she would dance; sun or rain, it did not matter to her. Why do I find myself thinking of her? How does she creep her way into my mind; even now?   
Two years ago I left her, I left her for good, so why do I think of her now? Why do I think of her light? Her warmth? Her angelic voice? hnn, how ironic??? Perhaps it is she that I search for now. It was as of a year and a half ago when I had returned to her when I realized my mistake of leaving her. Inuyasha said she had left, and I began my search; how could I have forgotten that it is she I have been wondering this earth for. ‘Do you have someone to protect?’ I could hear my father’s voice in my ears. Perhaps after I had found her, and then let her go, I lost my way, my path. I should not think of such things, this Sesshomaru has no need for such a thing. Yet why did I feel, wrong??? Nothing felt right without her.   
Memories continued to resurface, and soon there was one I could never erase from my memory. It was when she was taken from me, to be taken to the underworld. I had lost her then, for my own selfish gain. Nothing was worth her life, nothing in this world is worth her life, not then, not now, not ever! I had made a promise that she would be safe and happy. I believe that I have failed her, and now I search for her.   
Now I know that I must have her by my side, that I must protect her at all cost, no matter what. Without Rin; I am nothing! I clenched my fists and continued to follow a small path in this forest I came across. My mistake then, was that I was too caught in my own power, and pride, that I hadn’t realized the danger I could put her through. She is my light, and I need it back before I am fully engulfed by the darkness of my world. I need my Rin!!!  
Thinking of her so has me to believe that I can smell her scent. Deciding to allow myself to dream of her, I followed her scent. Coming across a camp fire, but there was no one in sight. Then I smelled her, it was indeed her scent. I smirked when I felt a small blade at my neck. She stood behind me, her small frame would be easy to overpower. Though I feel pride that she even has the will to aim a weapon at another beeing, but a sadness that she has gone to such lengths.   
“What could a demon such as you, be wondering about now?” There was an edge to her voice that tore at my heart, what had she endured to tarnish her angelic voice. “Someone of your stature I thought would be praising around their halls, and bathed in their riches, not out here in the middle of nowhere.”   
“And does a human such as yourself believe it would be wise to insult one such as I?”  
“Does it really matter?” She sounded almost defeated, as she removed the blade from my neck. As I turned to look at her, I wondered what she had gone through to make her this creature that stood so defeated before me.   
“Rin?”  
“Don’t, don’t you dare ‘Rin me’!” She was angry, angry with me, that I suppose I deserve.  
“Rin, come live with me.” I wasn’t asking, yet part of me was. I didn’t think before I said it, the words fell from my lips before I could stop myself. This is so out of character for me, but this is Rin…  
“Uh, no, sorry pal, but you don’t to come here and expect me to just jump with joy after what you did. I should have known better, you’re only a demon.” As she spoke I watched as she grabbed her bag, and began to walk away from her camp, from me. I will not take no for an answer!  
Now in front of her, she ran into my chest and looked up at me. “I am a demon, yes.” Do I really do this, will I??? Yes, for her, anything. “I tend to think of it as, I am your demon, or that is what you used to say, yes?” Her eyes stared into mine, trying to figure me out, to understand. Sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose I answered her thoughts. “I was wrong to have left you Rin, I know that.”  
“Good, then you won’t mind if I leave you then.” I grabbed her arms on instinct, a bit more roughly than I had intended. Loosening my hold on her slightly, she tried to step away, but I would not release her.  
“You. Are. Mine!” She froze, and I could have sworn that her heart had stopped for a moment.  
“Say it, again…”   
“You, are, mine. Rin.”   
Her eyes narrowed at me, which was odd coming from her, but yet also fitting for the fact she wanted something. “Say it.”  
Taking her chin in my hand, “I am yours.” With that, I kissed her, her lips, how I have missed them so. I have missed her, though she would be the only one to know such a thing.  
“Again.” She giggled out and looking down at her once more, I saw her. My angel. Though I knew there was still a side of her that would destroy me, or try anyways if I hurt her. Now I can fulfill my place, with her by my side, with me standing by hers.


	3. Emptiness

The world now feels different than it did before. It was as if everything just became a blur, as if I was just here on the planet, to just, be… It's hard to explain, but then it's not. It's not like I don't know why I am feeling this way, I know why, along with my friends. They care, but like me, they have no idea how to fix me. How to make this feeling stop, to make the world right again, to release me from this pain.   
I could feel the breeze on my face, something that I used to love. I used to love this field of flowers on the hilltop near the outskirts of the village, but it too feels strange. Nothing is the same, I know nothing will ever be the same again, that what has been done cannot be changed. I am different now, because of him, because of me, because of us.  
Everything around me is different, I am different, and I wish so badly to feel the joy I used when I came to this field, when I walked to the river, or when I just listened to the world around me. My mind is clouded, as are my emotions; like there is something blocking me from feeling again. Trying to be me again isn't working, I've tried for months now, and still nothing. First, it was just pain, tears, and a hole in my chest. Then it was just an emptiness that I thought I could shake. hoping that it was merely a phase or just a temporary block. This however apparently was not the case, because I still feel empty.  
There must be something that can get me to.....well to feel something, anything. It's like I have become undone, that everything in me just fell apart. Where do I go now? How do I fix myself? How do I move on from this? How can I ever see things again the way that I used, the way that I want to? I want to feel again, I want to enjoy the walks that I take around the village. To have fun while playing with the children that I help to take care of. Who have been trying themselves to help me, knowing that something is different about me. The worst part is, is that I think I know how to fix the pain, or rather, who.  
No, it can't, I can't, he is the reason that I feel this way in the first place. It is his fault, he did this to me. He took away everything, and there is no way for me to get it back, to get myself back. No! I can't keep thinking of him, I need to stay focused on getting better, on finding myself again, of feeling again.  
All of this, I should have seen it coming. I should have known that this is what would happen, I knew that it was all too good to be true. I knew him! Or rather, I thought I did.   
Looking up, I saw the stars in the sky. Wishing I could somehow fly up there with them, and see what they see. To know what they know. To see everything, to see the world and everyone in it. Tears fell from my eyes. This is the first time that I've cried in months. The feeling felt odd but almost refreshing. It's as if the tears were a way to release everything from within. Though it won't erase everything, not all things can be erased or forgotten so easily as one may wish.  
The night air felt nice on my skin, and the moon in the skies with the stars almost made me jealous. Although a new feeling seemed to come over me, it was like I was free for a moment. That everything would be okay.   
A rustling in the grass came from behind me, but I didn't bother to turn. I didn't care what it was at this moment. This moment was a good one, and I don't want to lose it.  
"Rin?" His voice was soft, almost with a hint of concern, but that isn't like him, not anymore. He is cruel...  
Ignoring him, my hands balled into fists, and I lowered my head down, tears fell to the earth, and the world spun around me. How can he show up like this? How can he think that it is okay to come back after what he did? What does he expect from me? What could he possibly want to know? I have to give him everything, what more could he possibly want? To hurt me? To make me feel worse than I already do? I have been trying to be happy, and when I finally have a moment of peace, he ruins it.  
"Rin." There it is, that tone that I grew so accustomed to. The one that he normally uses with everyone. Soon his hands were at my shoulders, and I froze. No, not just me, the world seemed to stop moving altogether, and I forgot how to breathe. I forgot how to move, how to cry, how to feel, how to.......... "Rin." His voice low, his breathe on the back of my neck as he lowered his head to the back of mine. Breathing me in, I had to fight everything to not lean into him. To not give in, to give into what I have been wanting, no, what I have been needing.  
"Don't." Was all I could muster. My voice cracked, and my breath caught in my throat. I knew he heard it, I knew he could hear my heart in my chest threatening to burst out of its cage.  
His hands slowly left my shoulders, to travel down to my waist, his hold tightening slightly. "Forgive your Lord?" I could almost feel his jaw clenching as his voice came out almost...broken.


End file.
